A Beautiful Disaster
by Invader Miley Phantom
Summary: sequel to [When Darkness Turns to Light]. Danny and Sam are finally married and with their daughter. But soon, Danny gets a mission that might risk four lives. R&R no flames plz! not a songfict.
1. Prologue

I ran around Lilith's room, trying to catch her so I could get her dressed. Today was graduation and I made it through college in one piece. Danny and Tucker were flying in to see me again. Tuck was leaving for an internship interview in Dallas at the end of the summer, so he still had some time before he had to leave. Danny and I haven't announced our engagement yet. But we plan to have our wedding sometime in May next year.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

As I finally got my daughter into her little purple dress and put on her black Mary Janes, the doorbell rang (I bought an apartment my junior year). I picked her up and went downstairs. I opened the door to find Tuck standing the with, you guessed it, all of his tech gadgets.

"Tucker! Hey!" I said as I hugged him hello, "What're you doing here? I thought you weren't coming in until later."

"I took an early flight. Hey, Lil. Remember me?" She nodded. "She's so sweet."

Lil hid her face behind me. "Sometimes. Right honey?"

She shook her head no. I kissed her forehead and put her down. Like that and she was off.

"She's gotten so much bigger since the last time I saw her. How old is she, two? Two-and-a-half?"

"She's almost forty-two months."

"Wow."

We went into the kitchen and I made us coffee. We chatted for a while. Then at about nine, the doorbell rang again. "Excuse me a moment." I got up and opened the door. Standing there was my fiancé, the blue-eyed halfa that I loved.

"Hey, Sam."

"Hey, you," I said as I leaned in and gave him a kiss

I rolled his suitcase into the hall and yelled, "Hey, Lilly! Guess who's here!"

Atop the staircase stood our daughter, overcoming with joy. "Daddy!" she yelled, running down the stairs and grabbing Danny's leg

Danny picked his daughter up and they hugged. "Wow, Lil, you've gotten so big!"

"I know! _And_ I get to wear this pretty dress for Mommy's party!" she squealed, showing him her lilac dress

"Very pretty. You pick it out?"

"Uh huh!"

I picked Lilly up out of Danny's arms. "Sweetie, why don't you go upstairs and play with your Barbies while Mommy, Daddy and Uncle Tucker talk? Hm?"

I never liked those plastic dictators, but she _insisted_ I buy her some.

"Okay!" she yelled, jumping from my arms to the floor and then running back upstairs into her room

"Got lot's of energy, doesn't she?"

"Hell yeah," I replied, sipping my coffee

"So, where's Tuck?"

"Kitchen. I'll take those," I said, reaching for his bags

We went our separate ways. I took all the bags to the two guest rooms upstairs.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Later, at the ceremony, I went onstage to make my speech. I wasn't going to screw up like I did at my high school one.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

As I finished up, I looked into the crowd. I saw some people crying. No one laughed at me. Then I saw a little hand waving at me. I waved back. I then walked off the stage and sat down in the section for us graduates. When they finally finished, the dean walked onto the stag. "...and here they are! This year's graduating class of 2012!" Everyone cheered and we threw our caps into the air in celebration.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

When I walked back to find Danny, Tuck and Lilly, I saw a little girl in braids running towards me. I'd know that little face anywhere. It was Danny's face, so it had to be my little girl. She jumped up and hugged me. We both found her dad and Tucker soon after. They were looking for us both.

"You were great," they both said as we walked back to my apartment

Danny slipped his arm around my waist. "Thanks, you guys."

"Seriously, you were," Danny blurted out

"Yeah, at least you didn't screw up like at our high school graduation."

"I told you never to remind me of that."

"Sorry," he said sarcastically, "So, when were you guys gonna tell me you two were engaged?"

Danny and I both stuttered.

"How did you find out?!" I blurted out

"Please. It's kinda hard not to notice a rock that big."

I looked at my hand. It was really big. _"How'd you get the money?" _I whispered into Danny's ear

"_Don't ask,"_ he replied

"So, when's the wedding?"

"We haven't decided yet," Danny announced

"But it's gonna be in May," I added

"Nice."

"Uh huh," I said quietly, picking up my complaining daughter

**(Yup, I finally started the sequel! Yayness much! Anyways, review and you'll be rewarded with endless cookies! Or some other baking-type product! thanx y'all!)**


	2. Wedding Day

I looked in the mirror. Staring back at me was the bride I had always dreamt of being. Danny's. My gown was a black silk dress with a drape in front (http://us.st11. My bouquet was white roses dipped in dark red paint, for a gothic touch. I looked so beautiful. Jazz was trying to put Lilith's shoes on her. My sister-in-law-to-be was my maid-of-honor. She was wearing a strapless purple minidress. As soon as Lilith broke free from her aunt, she ran over to me and held my leg, not wanting to leave me. "But Mommy! I don't wanna leave you! Can't I be with you?"

I unhooked her from my leg and propped her up. "Honey, don't you want Mommy and Daddy ro be together?"

"I guess so," she said, then putting her thumb in her mouth

Jazz quickly came over to us and pulled Lilly's fingers out of her mouth. "Lilly! Don't ruin your nails! I just did those!" She then picked Lilly up and put her down. Jazz then took her undamp hand and walked to the door. "Good luck, Sam," she said, walking out the door

"Thanks," I replied quietly, sitting back down so my stylist person could finish with my hair

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

As I followed the trail of lavender petals down the aisle, I saw countless faces watching my every move. I was just focusing on walking up to Danny without falling down. Every step was an achievement. I could've turned around and ran at any moment. But I didn't. I made this promise to Danny and I'm going to keep it. He'd also been waiting for this day forever. I stepped up next to him. He leaned in and whispered to me, _"You look so beautiful."_ I blushed as he said this.

"_You also look great,"_ I whispered back

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

When the ceremony was over, I threw my bouquet behind me and watched a mob of girls run for it. Then Lilly came running over to me. I picked her up as Danny took my hand, and we ran out of the room.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

The reception was really nice. I had about maybe three glasses of champagne before I had to go sit down. Before I knew it, Danny came over to me and asked if I wanted to dance. I accepted. We went onto the dance floor and the DJ started playing a slow song for us. I immediately recognized the song. It was the one that was played when Danny and I were in 9th grade at our first dance. I rested my head on my husband's shoulder as more couples came onto the floor. Soon, I felt little arms tugging on my dress. I looked down. Staring up at us was our little daughter. Danny picked her up and I kissed her forehead. She giggled and put her tiny arms around her dad's neck. They looked so cute together. I lightly kissed Danny again on the lips. Lilly made a face at us and I grabbed her from Danny's arms and started tickling her. She was laughing so hard. We made our way off the dance floor and talked to our guests for a little while. Everyone was saying how amazing the ceremony was and how beautiful I looked.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

After about three hours, I was about ready to pass out. It was almost midnight and Lilly was falling asleep in her dad's arms. So, we decided to head home. We were leaving for our honeymoon in the morning, so Lilly would be staying at Danny's parents' house. Tonight went really well. I didn't fall, make a fool out of myself, or mess up during the vows. Nothing could ruin this day for me.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Hi everyone! I _finally_ got this chap online! Phew. Also, I might not write the next chap soon 'cause I'm grounded. (i hate you, mom!) also, there's more DxS to come in the story! crowd goes wild**


	3. Chapter 1

**NOTE: This chapter takes place three years in the future and Danny, Sam & Lilly are now living in Orlando, Florida.**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

From the stairwell, I watched Lilly play with her two-and-a-half-year-old sister, Julia Brooke, in the living room. I crept closer to avoid them noticing me. Too late.

"Mommy?" Lilly asked loudly, "Is that you?"

I walked into the room with my hands behind my back. "How'd you guess?"

"It's not that hard to figure out. I could see you moving. Plus, you do it a lot."

I sat down next to the girls and put Julia in my lap. "Alright, then. How's Julie doing?"

"Okay. She's very quiet today."

"I can tell. I could actually sleep without her waking up the entire town."

Julie crawled out of my lap and picked up one of her sister's old Barbies. She looked at it for a little while then threw it across the room. Julia then put her thumb in her mouth out of habit. She stared at us with her adorable violet eyes, like mine. I soon got up to get Julia her juice and maybe some coffee for myself. As soon as I gave my daughter her drink, I heard the door open, and Lil scream, "Daddy!" I picked up Julie and went into the hallway and, of course, my gorgeous husband was standing there hugging our older daughter. "Hey, Dan," I said quietly, "Save me a hug?"

"Of course," he replied, opening his arms

I rushed over to him and gave him a hug and a kiss.

"How were the girls today?" he asked, taking off his coat

"Same. Jules was a little quiet today but nothing unusual."

Danny ruffled his hand through Julia's short, black hair. In return, she gave him a short smile, baring her little teeth. "Um, Sam, can I see you in the kitchen?"

"Oh, sure," I said, handing Julie over to Lilith

We walked into the kitchen and we sat down at the table.

"What's up?" I ask him, sitting down

"Well, I might be chosen to go on the shuttle mission to Mars."

"Oh honey!" I said, giving him a kiss, "That's great! It's what you've always wanted."

"But I don't know if I should take it."

"What?! You've been telling me for _years_ how much you wanted to go on a mission. And now you're saying that you don't want to?"

"We have two daughters, Sam. They need a dad. I need to think this over."

"Alright," I replied, rubbing his back, "Take as long as you need."

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

The next morning, I found a little toddler in my arms as I woke up. "Julie? What are you doing in here?" I asked sleepily

"I was scared, so I cwame into your bwed to bwe with you and Daddy."

"It's okay, sweetie," I told her softly, kissing her forehead, "You want some breakfast?"

She nodded. I put on my robe and we went downstairs. Lilly was already downstairs eating her cereal. "I see that you're up," she said

"You too. When did you wake up?" I asked, putting Julia in her highchair

"Around seven," she replied, shoving a spoonful of Cap'n Crunch in her mouth

I looked at the clock. It was already seven thirty. "Is your dad up yet?"

"Yeah, he left about the time I woke up."

"I thought I just saw him upstairs."

"Well, I saw him leave a half-hour ago."

'That's weird,' I thought to myself

"So, what time should I pick you up today?" I asked, changing the subject

"Um, I think I'm gonna go over to Ellie's after school. Her mom can drive us to soccer."

"Alright, then I'll see you at five."

"Yeah," Lilith replied, looking at her watch, "Whoa. I better go hang outside, y'know, to wait for the bus."

"Okay then. See ya Lil!"

"Bye Mom," she replied, running out of the kitchen and grabbing her jacket and bag

I made myself some coffee and slumped down in a chair. "What is wrong with me today? I _know_ I just saw Danny upstairs. He was still sleeping in our bed."

Julia was busy mindlessly playing with her Cheerios that were all over her tray. "Jule, honey, not right now," I told her, grabbing her hands away from her cereal, "Mommy needs some time to think now." She gave me a confused look. I smiled back to her and said, "I want some quiet for a little while." I knew that it would _never_ be quiet in this house. Good luck trying to find your peace and quiet here.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Ok, well, there's chap 3! It's not my best work, but this is just the beginning. It gets better starting in chap 4! Thanks for reading y'all!**


	4. Chapter 2

The next morning, I woke up with my husband's arms around my waist. I wriggled out of his grip and walked towards my mirror. My eyes were really red and puffy from crying so much. I didn't want to lose Danny, but I also didn't want to ruin his dream. He always wanted to be an astronaut and going to space. Well, his dream _did_ become a reality. For all of an hour. When we were fourteen. Now he's twenty-six and has a family. This is just too hard for him to deal with right now.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

I stood by our door, watching Danny as he slept. He looked so peaceful. Soon, I felt a figure slip through my arm. "Mommy, what're you doing?" asked my eight-year-old daughter

"Nothing. Just watching your dad," I replied, taking her by the shoulders and leading her to her sister's room

"Why are you taking me here?"

"Can you play with Jule? Just for a little while?"

"Alright..."

"Thanks," I answered, kissing my daughter on the forehead and walking back into my own room

Danny was stretching and yawning as I walked in. He was so cute when he looked like that. "Hey," I said to him, "Sleep well?"

"I guess," he replied

I walked over to the empty spot on the bed and sat down next to my hubby. "You okay?" I asked, rubbing his back

"I don't know anymore."

"Don't beat yourself up. You should go on that shuttle. You're always saying that you've always wanted to!"

"That was a different time."

"Whatever you choose, we'll be okay."

"I guess you're right. You've always been right about things," Danny replied, with an adorable smirk forming on his face

I gave him a smile back and then kissed his cheek.

"I don't want to see you depressed anymore. I miss seeing you smile. I like it when you smile," I said the last bit with a small pout on my face. I knew he couldn't resist that.

His hands were covering his eyes. "You're doing it again aren't you?"

"No..." I trailed off, still with the pout on my face

I grabbed his hands and brought them down to our laps. I then leaned in and kissed him sweetly. After our kiss, we were laughing like we were still little kids.

"You're so mean, y'know that?"

"I know," I said as my eyes wandered away, then coming back to facing him, _"But you love it,"_ I whispered

I leaned my head on his chest to comfort him. "You sure you're gonna be okay?" he asked again

"We'll be fine! I'm a big girl, I can take care of myself!"

"So she says."

I hit Danny playfully on the arm. "Oh, stop it!"

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**A/N: No evil cliffies in this chap! LOL. okay, so the next chap, it might take a while for me to get online 'cause I have a big project to do for school and I need to get it done. sorry! Curse you math! Curse you...!**


	5. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom, Miami Dolphins or any other things like that. But I do own Lilith, Julia, this story and the plot.**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Six weeks went by after that night so quickly. Also, we all were seeing Danny less and less. Mostly because of he was training for the exploration. I lay down on the sofa, feeling sick, and watched my little daughter play next to me. This has been happening all week, that I've been feeling sick. I wish some of my friends were around, so I could talk to them. But they're all working. I stopped working after Julia was born. I should've just gone on maternity leave and came back when she was nine months old. Oh, well.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

A few hours later, after Julie woke my up from sleeping, I found myself running to the bathroom to throw up. 'This is weird,' I thought, 'Why am I throwing up? I'm _never_ usually this sick. Unless it's— oh, God. No, it can't be. _I_ can't. Not now. Not like this. Ugh.' I rinsed my mouth out and saw a pair of little periwinkle eyes staring at me. "Mommy okay?" she asked

I kneeled down to be at level with her. "Not really honey. Mommy's not feeling well today."

"Again?" she said, impatiently

"I guess," I replied, "You look upset. Are you okay, Jule?"

"I miss Daddy," she said in a quiet tone

I brought her into a hug. "I miss him too, honey. But he'll be back soon. Promise."

She looked up at me, still with a sad look on her face. "Promise, promise?"

"Cross my heart," I spoke, gesturing the phrase

She laughed. I picked her up and brought her into the kitchen and put her in her highchair. As I opened the fridge, I heard the door unlock.

"Daddy?!" Julia squealed

"No," a voice said, "Lilly," she said, appearing from the hallway

"Oh," her little sister said, looking down

Lilly dropped her backpack and went over to her sister. She then ruffled Julia's hair, making them both smile.

"Have a good day at school, Lil?"

"Mom, it's July."

I put my hand on my forehead. "Oh, right. Sorry, forgot."

"Still sick?"

"Seems like it."

She sighed. "Well, is Daddy coming home before I'm asleep tonight?"

"I don't know."

"I'm going over to Kate's for the afternoon."

"Weren't you just there?"

"No... I was at _Jess's_."

"Right, right."

"Are you okay? You're losing it."

"I'm just kinda spacey this morning."

"Seems like that's been happening a lot lately."

"What, are you Dr. Phil now?" I scowled at her

Silence.

"Okay then. I'm at Kate's until Dad gets home, _if_ he gets home, and I'm taking my phone."

"You don't _have_ a cell phone, Lilith!"

"Right. Later," she said, grabbing her bag and walking out the door

"This is getting _really_ annoying."

"Uh huh," Julia said, munching on some apple bits that I placed on her tray

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Later that night, I lay Julia in her crib and looked out the window. Neither Lilith nor Danny was home yet. I walked downstairs and thought for a little while. Well, until I was interrupted by the phone ringing. I raced down the hall into the kitchen and picker up the phone.

"H-hello?" I answered, panting

"Is this the Fenton household?"

"Yes."

"May I speak with Mrs. Fenton?"

"This is her. May I ask who's calling?"

"This is Dr. Hudson from Cape Canaveral Hospital. Your husband, Daniel Fenton is here."

I covered my mouth in shock. "Is everything okay?"

"He's in critical condition. There was an accident at the space center and he was rushed over here. We were advised to call and inform his family."

"Thank you for calling us. Is he going to be alright?" I said, with tears rolling down my cheeks

"We had to put him in an induced coma, but he's doing well."

"That's good to hear."

"Yes, well, even if he's doing good, we don't know if he'll wake up."

"Oh," I replied quietly

"Thanks for your time Mrs. Fenton."

"Anytime."

We both hung up. I wrapped my arms around myself, knowing that my Danny was hanging onto his life in the hospital. A few minutes went by and I heard the door creak open. I looked into the hallway. Standing there was my oldest daughter. She dropped her bag and took off her Miami Dolphins cap, freeing her long black hair. "What?" she asked, using a tone I don't usually endure

I didn't answer. Instead I walked up to her and wrapped my arms around my tiny daughter. She pushed me away. "Ugh, Mom! Get off me!" She then grabbed her stuff and ran up to her room. I heard her door slam shut. My eyes began tearing up again as I walked up the stairs. 'My own _daughter_ doesn't want to be with me anymore. And now since Danny's in the hospital. What's left for me? Julia's going to listen to Lil more than me, that's for sure. Who knows. Maybe this is what fate's had in store for me all along.' I thought, laying down on my bed, and then crying myself to sleep.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**I don't know _why_ this story's been so depressing lately. I've been having _such_ bad writers block also. Also, don't expect the next chap until maybe Thursday or Friday. I have PSSA's all week and I'm gonna be really stressed out from them. Anyway, have a good week all!**


	6. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Still don't own DP. If I did, the world would be a very happy place. Nor do I own Miley Cyrus or "I Miss You".**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Another four weeks had gone by and Danny was still in his coma. I've been worrying everyday that he might not _ever_ wake up. I try to push it aside except it keeps on finding its way back to the front of my mind. But something else has been on my mind too. I'm still feeling really crappy. So, I headed over to the doctor yesterday to get some tests done. The results: I'm pregnant. I couldn't believe it. I was _pregnant_. And what better time than now? I cried the whole ride home. Not because I didn't want the baby. But because that it might not ever see its dad. I'd never want any of my children to be like that.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Two days later I headed over to the hospital again to see Danny. I sat down next to him and took his hand. It was cold. I missed holding it so much. His chest moved up and down as he breathed. I didn't want to lose him. He's going to be a dad again. I lay my head on his chest and put my arm around him. My tears fell on him. I wanted him to wake up so I could see his brilliant blue eyes of his once again. Literally, not ten minutes later, I heard a soft groan. I looked up. Danny's eyes were opening. "Wha– where am I?" he asked, sounding really tired

"Oh! Danny! You're awake!" I screamed, throwing my arms around his neck

"Yeah. I guess I am. What happened?"

"Do you remember anything?"

"Not really."

"There was an accident. At the space center."

"Oh, right."

I rubbed his hand. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm just really sore and stuff."

"I'm sure."

"How're the girls holding up."

"Well... They miss you a lot."

"I've missed them as well. And you."

"Aw, you're so sweet, y'know that?" I told him, giving him a kiss on the cheek

"I've heard."

"I hope you get better soon."

"Thanks, Sam."

"Anytime."

Silence.

After a little while, I stood up. "I really hate to leave you now, but I've left the girls home too long."

"Yeah, you should get back to them. Tell them that they can come see me, if they want."

"I'll get them the message," I said, stiffling a laugh, "I love you."

"Love you too, babe," he replied, giving me a kiss

"Oh, and one more thing."

"What?"

I sighed and took his hands. "We're having another baby."

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

As I walked back into the house, I heard someone singing quietly.

_I miss you I miss your smile_,  
_And I still shed a tear every once in a while._

I tried to find out who was singing. But it seemed like it was coming from nowhere.

_And even though it's different now,  
You're still here some how,  
My heart won't let you go and I need you to know._

I walked upstairs and the singing got louder. Soon, I stopped at Lilly's door. That's where it was loudest. I creaked open the door and peeked inside. Sitting on her bed was my little girl, strumming her guitar.__

I miss you  
Sha la la la la  
I miss you.

Lilith then put her guitar aside and hugged her knees. I heard her start to cry. I slowly walked in, not wanting to scare her. "That was beautiful, honey."

"Thanks," _Sniff_. "But I didn't write it."

"Oh. Well, are you okay? You seem really upset."

"I miss Daddy. That's all."

"Well, I have good news."

"What?"

"Daddy woke up?"

"For real? Shut up!"

"Lilith..."

"Sorry Mom. He did? Really?"

I nodded. She wrapped her arms around me, and I stroked her hair. "He really misses you, sweetie."

"I know."

"He wants to see you again. And Jules," I told her

"Thanks Mom."

"Anytime," I replied, kissing her on the head and standing up

I then walked outside her door and closed it. After, I leaned back against it and exhaled deeply. 'This is gonna be a helluva year,' I spoke quietly

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Plot Twist! _(Laughs)_ Yeah... So, again with the "I'm not gonna be writing the next few chaps soon" thing. But _this_ time, I'm not because I sprained my wrist. I don't need any sympathy. I get enough of that at home. LOL. Also, there's a _slight_ chance that the next chap might be a songfic. I think that's about it. See y'alls! (Wow, that was random).**


	7. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own him. It's a sad, sad world we live in. A world where they cancel an amazing show and replace it with puppets. _(sighs)_ Some people _really_ need to get better ideas. (NOTE: I forgot to mention this in the last chap but it's totally random: Sam wasn't supposed to tell Danny that she was pregnant until she was four months along, except I got _major_ writer's block and I got sidetracked. see! Toldya it was random!)**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Three months came and went. I was now five months pregnant and starting to show. Every so often I would find myself staring in the mirror, looking at my belly. Danny was thrilled when he heard that he was going to be a dad again. Lilly and I _are_ talking again, but not as much as we did when she was younger. Then again, she's growing up and wants her freedom. Yeah, an eight-year-old living on her own. That'll be the day.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

As I walked inside the house, back from errands, I found Danny sitting on the couch. "Danny!" I called over to him as I put down my bags, "What're you doing here? Where's Lil and Jules?"

"They're fine," he replied, getting up, "Lilly's at a friend's and Julia's upstairs playing with some of her toys."

"Oh. Well, okay then." My husband then gave me a hug hello and a kiss.

I went upstairs to shower and change. When I came back down, I saw Lil lounging on the couch reading. "Hey Mom," she said, not looking up

"Hey, hon. Have you seen your dad?"

"Yeah, he's upstairs with Jule."

"Thanks."

I walked upstairs again and slipped into Julia's room quietly. Danny was sitting in Julia's rocker, with her in his lap. In his hand was a book that he was reading, not noticing that his daughter had already nodded off.

"Hey," I whispered

"Hey," he replied

He got up, putting the book down and laying Julie back in her crib.

"Have a good shower?"

"You could say that."

We shared a laugh.

"So, how was your day?" Danny asked as we walked towards our bedroom

"Fine. I went to the doctor today."

"And...?"

"It's a boy."

"Wow, Sam, that's great!"

"I know. I've always wanted a little boy. Maybe even a mini ghost kid."

"I know you do," Danny told me, giving me a little kiss on the nose

We sat down on the bed. I lay back while Danny started to speak.

"And I have news also," he started

"What?"

"I'm applying to go on the next shuttle mission."

My jaw dropped. "What're you, crazy?! You _just_ got out of the hospital a few months ago from an accident that happened there and you want to go back already?"

"I want to put it behind me. Also, I'll _never_ be able to go into space if that incident keeps holding me back."

"True. But I don't want you to leave yet. Not with the baby and everything."

"Don't worry, Sam. I'm not leaving until _after_ he's born. Besides, the mission won't be for another six months."

"I know this means so much to you."

"More than anything," he started, but I growled at him. Stupid hormones. "But less than you."

"Thank you."

"Anytime."

"But not now," I yelped, running to the bathroom to throw up

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Hey y'all! Yeah, I kinda finished this chap early. So, sorry 'bout this, but there's a 35 percent chance that I'm gonna have the next chap up by the end of the week. Sorry! Stupid PSSAs...**


	8. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Hating it that I still don't own Danny. I envy you, Butch.**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Another three months went by so quickly. I was _really_ showing now. Lilly and Jules can't wait to meet their new brother. I also can't wait. I just want this pregnancy to be over already. Again, Danny's gone a lot, since he's so busy training for his mission. I tried to convince him not to do it, but his mind's set on this. He's made this decision on his own and he wants to stick with it. I really don't want to see him go just yet. Also, the mission's about maybe four to six years up there. I don't know _why_ they'd choose it to be that long. It doesn't do them any good; it just makes their families worry more. Oh, well. That's life for you.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

I pulled up in front of Lil's school to pick her up from soccer that afternoon. She was standing outside with a bunch of girls whom I didn't recognize and a few of some I did. I honked the horn and waved. Lilly rolled her eyes and picked up her bag. I swear, that girl's getting to be more like a teenager everyday. Two of the girls walked with her. They were wearing red and blue tank tops and blue skirts; they also wore blue ribbons in their hair. 'Must be cheerleaders,' I thought.

"Hey, Lil. Who's your friends?"

"Oh, this is Jaye and Karen. They're cheerleaders for the school," she replied, climbing into the car. I knew it.

"Hi girls."

They ignored me. "See you tomorrow, Fenton," the blonde-haired Karen spoke out

Then she waved good-bye to Lilly.

"So, how did you meet Jaye and Karen?"

"They thought that the boy's soccer team was practicing today, but they weren't, and so they stuck around to watch us play."

"Oh, how nice."

There was silence in the car until my daughter broke it. "Mom, do you know any _Baxter_'s, by any chance?"

"Yeah, from highschool, why?"

"Karen is a guy named Dash's daughter."

"And you know this how?"

"Karen told me. She invited me over to her house tomorrow after school. Can I go?" she pleaded

"No," I replied firmly

"But why?" Lilly whined

"I don't want you associating with any Baxter's of any sort. Any kid of Dash's must be trouble."

"Karen's perfectly normal!"

I stopped short as we reached our house. The two of us climbed out. Lilly opened the back door and picked up her sleeping sister out of her carseat.

"I said no and that's final."

"I wish her stupid pregnancy would be over so those retarded hormones would stop." Lilly muttered

"What did you say?" I asked, opening the door

"Nothing."

After that moment, Lilly wouldn't talk to me for two weeks.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

When the two weeks were over, and Lilly finally spoke, it was one of the roughest days she'd had. I knew that it was coming. Her new friends dumped her.

"I don't know why they'd do that Mom," she cried

"Oh, Lil, honey, I tried to tell you. Did you listen? No."

"You're just making it worse!" she screamed. Lilly then ran up to her room and slammed the door. I've seen her angry before, but this was the worst. I buried my face in my hands and sighed deeply. Soon, I heard the little pitter-patter of feet walking down the stairs. I looked up. Standing on the edge of the stairs was little Julia, looking really confused. I opened my arms. "C'mere," I told her

She ran into my arms and I hugged her. When we let go, I looked at her. "Are you okay, honey?" I asked

"Lilly won't talk to me," she replied softly

"Oh, Jules... She's just having a bad day. Give her some time. She'll come around."

"I guess so."

"That's good." Suddenly, I felt a kick. I smiled. "Sweetie, your brother is saying hi again."

Julie returned a smile to me and hugged my stomach. "Tell him I said hi too, Mommy."

"Okay, I will," I told her, stroking her pig-tailed black hair

"Thanks, Mommy!" Julia squealed, then taking off

I lay down on the couch to think. This was one of the rare times that I could. But soon, I felt a familiar twinge. Then I felt liquid streaming out of me. _"Oh, no,"_ I thought. _"My water just broke. This is _not _good,"_ I said to myself.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

I helped myself up and over to the phone. I quickly dialed 911 and lay back down. Jules must've heard me screaming on the phone because she ran quickly upstairs and into her sister's room. The two ran downstairs really fast.

"Mom, are you okay?" Lilly screamed

"Yeah, I'm fine. Call Grandma and Grandpa and tell them to come over here to pick you guys up because I'll be in the hospital for the next few days."

"Okay. I will." And she did. Strangely, Lilly was very obedient when someone she loved was in pain.

I lay there until paramedics arrived. I wanted Danny to be there with me. My water had broken, not thirty minutes ago and already I had intense contractions. He would make me feel better. He always does.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Finally! Okay, sorry for not posting this earlier, but I was _really _busy this past week! Well, here you have it! Now, if you could just be so kind as to press that _pretty_ little purple button in the bottom left-hand corner, I'd be _so_ happy! Thanks, anyway!**


	9. Chapter 7

**Okay, I'm gonna be directing this chapter. So, yeah, uh... DEAL WITH IT!!!!!** **(Sorry, ADD moment) LOL.**

**Disclaimer: When will you guys get it?! Do I have to spell it out?! I D-O N-O-T O-W-N D-A-N-N-Y P-H-A-N-T-O-M!!!**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Sam lay in her hospital bed, moaning in pain from her really intense labor. A river of sweat poured down her small face. _"If only Danny were here,"_ she thought. She gripped the handrests of her bed. This was her fifth hour in labor. As she thought of how much time had passed, tears had also begun to fall from her eyes.

"I can see the baby!" one of the doctors screamed

Another yelp of pain emerged from Sam's mouth. She began to feel very tired. But if she fell asleep, she knew that she might not wake up again. Sam tried as best as she could to stay awake.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

After the tenth hour, from the corner of Sam's eye, she saw her knight in shining armor. Well, more like a doctor's uniform.

"Hey, Sammy, are you okay? How're you holding up?"

Sam didn't answer him, she was too tired to.

Danny took his wife's hand and caressed it. "You're gonna make it, Sammy. You're a strong girl. I know it."

She nodded.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Another four, pain-staking, hours had passed and their son still wasn't out yet. "Alright," a doctor started, "We're going to have to perform a caesarean if we're going to keep these two alive. Is that okay with you, Mr. Fenton?"

Danny looked at Sam. She was in so much pain and he couldn't stand to see her in this condition any longer. Sam nodded at her husband. "If Sam is willing to go through with it again, then I will too."

The doctor nodded at Danny and they put Sam on a stretcher and brought her into an operating room. They both just wanted them all to come out alive. The couple had already lost a baby and didn't want to lose another.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

When the surgery was over, Sam lay in her bed, knocked out from the medicine. She and the baby had made it through the surgery successfully. Her husband sat next to her, holding their newborn son, Nicholas Andrew Orpheus Fenton. He had little tufts of black hair, and bright green eyes, mostly from his dad's ghost half. Right away, Danny knew that his son was going to be a half-ghost, or a quarter-ghost. Or, whatever. Nicholas just had that certain look in his eyes that reminded Danny of Sam. He just couldn't put his finger on it.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

The next morning, Danny's gothic wife opened her eyes slowly. She propped herself up weakly. Looking around, Danny was sleeping on a cot next to her bed, but her baby was nowhere to be found. She groaned lightly, which immediately woke Danny up. "Sam! You're up!" he said excitedly

"Yeah. Where's our baby?"

"In the nursery. He's fine. Are you?"

"I think so," Sam replied, trying to get up

But Danny wouldn't let her. "Sammy, no. You _just_ had surgery."

"I'm fine! Really!"

"I don't want you to get hurt. Please, for me?" he asked with a begging look on his face

"Oh, no. Not the puppy eyes!" Sam said with a laugh

Danny sat down next to her and kissed her head. "I miss you, Sammy."

"I missed you too," Sam told her husband, then giving him a kiss

"Now, just stay here for a minute. I'm gonna go see if they'll let me borrow Nick."

"Alright."

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Danny came back ten minutes later with his newborn son in his arms. "Hey, Mommy, guess who came to see you!"

Sam stretched out her arms to grasp her little baby. "Hi, Nicky! I'm your mommy. Remember?"

Nick didn't answer, he just looked at her blankly. "He has your eyes."

"Yeah, well, Danny _Phantom_'s eyes."

"Same difference."

Danny kissed Sam on the head again. "I love you so much, Sam."

"I do too, Danny."

"But, there's something you should know."

Sam covered her mouth with her small hand. "What?"

"I'm going on that mission. To Mars."

"What?! When?!" Sam cried

"In four weeks."

"How can you be so calm about this?! And why didn't you tell me before?!"

"I just found out. Right before I heard that you were in labor."

"Oh, my God. Danny!" Sam yelled as she fell backwards on her bed

"Are you okay, Sam?!" His wife didn't answer him. "Sam! SAM!! Can you hear me?! SAM!!"

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Evil cliffie! Yeah, it's one of the many cliffies in this story. Thank you very much. Anyway, just push that pretty little lilac button in the corner and let's all be very happy!**


	10. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: sighs Why must they torture me by writing this _over_ and _over_ hundreds of times! Everyone knows that I don't own Danny!**

**Oh! Yeah, I'm still directing. ACTION!!!!**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Danny waited impatiently for a doctor to come out and tell him that Sam was okay. But he had already been waiting there for about three hours. Nick had been taken back into the nursery, so Danny was alone. He couldn't take it much longer.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

After about another two hours, a doctor finally came out looking for Danny.

"Mr. Fenton?" he asked

"Yes?!" Danny replied, jumping up

"You can come in now."

Danny sighed a big sigh of relief.

They walked into a room and there lay Danny's gothic angel. Sleeping peacefully.

"Is she okay? What happened to her?"

The doctor put out his hands in defense. "Just a minor heart attack. Due to post-labor stress. Ms. Manson will fine. She'll just need to rest a lot for a while."

"That'll be kinda rough."

"Make sure of it though."

"We'll try."

And after that last statement, all the doctors left the room. Leaving Danny alone with Sam. He walked over to her and sat down on her bed. Danny lightly stroked Sam's hair as she slept. It was just enough for him that she was alive and was with him.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Two days had passed since Sam's heart attack. She was still asleep, but because she was in an induced coma. They just wanted to make sure that she was healthy. Every once in a while, Danny would go visit his son or bring Nick to see his mom. He had told their family that Sam was still in the hospital, but only a few of them came to visit. Danny wouldn't leave Sam's side until she woke up, which was hard to predict when she would.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Another four days had went by quickly. That morning, Danny was sitting next to his wife and holding their son. Slowly, he saw that Sam was opening her eyes.

"Danny?" she asked, tiredly

"Sam? Are you really awake?"

"I-I think so. Is that my baby?"

Danny nodded and handed her the infant.

"He's so beautiful."

"Much like his mom."

"Oh, you!"

"Are you gonna be okay, Sammy?"

"I think so. Do you know when I can go home?"

"I don't know. Meaning, you just woke up. I don't know how much longer they'll keep you here."

"Oh. Well, have the girls seen their brother yet?"

"A couple times. But what they really wanna see is you awake."

Sam smiled greatly after this statement. Nick had fallen asleep in Sam's arms with his little hand wrapped around her finger.

"He's so precious."

"I know." Danny kissed his wife's head and put his arm around her. "I want you to come home for a while. You've spent so much time here."

"It's not my fault!" Sam started, slightly screaming

"Sammy, don't scream. You don't want to add more stress to what you already have. Please," he begged

"I'm fine! Damn, Danny, you're more overprotective than you were in high school."

"Can't argue with that," he laughed, "Also, I just can't bear seeing you in so much pain. You know that. Right?" The goth girl nodded. "Good." He kissed her head again as he headed to the door. "Now, there's someone here who wants to see you."

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Another cliffie! Yayness! Sorry this took so long. I'm just really busy lately. But the next few chapters should be up every few days or so. If you review this, it might be sooner. XD**


	11. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Will you people _ever _learn? I don't own him! Nor will I ever. _(cries)_ But I want to so badly! But I do own Lilly, Julia, Nick and any other OC's in this story.**

**Oh, yeah. Still the director. Now where's my mocha latte espresso?**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Danny opened the door slowly and standing there was a girl, no older than eight, with brown hair and the same color eyes as Danny. "Um, Danny, not to be rude, but who is that?"

"You don't remember me, at all?" the little girl asked, walking over to Sam.

Sam shook her head. The girl burst out crying and buried her head in Danny's stomach. He stroked her hair trying to calm her down.

"Sammy, you don't remember your own daughter?"

"What?" Sam stated in confusion "Anthea?" she whispered. The girl nodded. "Oh, honey!" she said, stretching out her free arm.

Anthea ran into her mom's arm. Something she'd been wanting to do for the last nine years.

"How'd you find her?" Sam asked, with tears rolling down her face.

"It took me a while but I found her halfway across the Ghost Zone."

"That's amazing. Thank you so much, Danny. This means so much to me."

"I know, that's why I went looking. But I only found her ghost half, which you are seeing right now."

"I don't care. I'm just glad that my baby is here," Sam replied, still crying.

"I love you, Mom."

"I love you too, An," she spoke and kissed her daughter's forehead.

"Is this my brother?"

Sam nodded. Anthea carefully picked up her baby brother and rocked him for a little bit. "He's so cute!" she squealed.

"Yeah, he's much more like your mom than me. But Nick has my amazing looks."

His daughter rolled her eyes smiling. "I love him already," she said and kissed his tiny head

The infant immediately woke up after the kiss. He stared at her for a moment before wailing. Danny scooped his son out of Anthea's arms and began to rock him. It calmed him down a little but he was still at it. Finally, when he was in Sam's grasp, he stopped crying.

"Were Lil and I always like this?"

"Not always," Danny answered, "Lilith was most of the time. You were very quiet."

"Mostly because I was so sick," she whispered.

Danny knelt down to be level with her. "Oh, An, don't be so hard on yourself. It wasn't your fault."

"I know but I just wish that I could've been around longer to experience things. Like Lilly did."

Sam looked at her daughter and then stared at her newborn.

"Lilly's been having a rough week," Danny finally said.

"I heard," Anthea answered, squirming out of her father's grasp and walking towards the window. She then went intangible and flew outside.

"Are you gonna be okay, sweetie?" Sam asked.

The little ghost popped her head back in. "I think so. But I'll still be around." And like that she was off.

"I'm gonna miss her so much," Sam said, leaning her head into her husband's stomach.

"She'll be okay. I know that she's gonna come back soon. She told me."

"I hope you're right."

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

A week later, Sam was released from the Orlando Medical Center. Anthea still hadn't come back yet. Sam was very worried about what might've happened to her daughter. But she had ghost powers and she was strong, like her dad. As they pulled up their driveway, Sam saw her two daughters playing on the front lawn.

"Hey! They're home!" Lilly screamed, running to the car.

Danny grabbed Lilly and Julia as they ran towards him. "I missed you girls so much."

"I missed you too Daddy," little Julie replied.

"Mom!" Lilly yelled, running around the car and up the pathway to her mom and brother.

Sam hugged her as she came up to her. "I missed you so much, Lilly."

"I missed you too, Mom. Is this Nicky?" she asked, pointing to the infant in the carrier.

Sam nodded.

"He's so cute!"

"_That's just what your sister said,"_ Sam said under her breath.

"W-what was that?" Lilith asked, picking up her little brother.

"N-nothing. Let's go inside, hm?" she replied quickly, and putting her arm around her oldest daughter.

"Okay, but I have to warn you, Grandma and Grandpa have been acting really crazy lately."

"Nothing that we haven't seen before. Let's go."

They all went inside and the house seemed the same as how they left it. Except for the fact that the kitchen was caked with ectoplasmic residue.

"Ghost attack?" Sam asked.

"Ghost attack," Danny answered.

She sighed and sat down on the couch. "So, where are Grandma and Grandpa?"

"Basement," Lilly told her, still bouncing her brother.

"Should've guessed," Danny replied to his daughter.

He opened the door to the basement which was also his lab. "Mom? Dad? You guys down here?" Danny called out as he walked down the stairs.

When the blue-eyed halfa reached the basement he saw his aging parents working rapidly on something. "So, what's this one?" he asked.

Maddie swung around quickly. "Danny! You're back!" she yelled, running to her son and hugging him.

"Yeah."

"So how's the baby?" his mother asked impatiently.

"Nick's fine. So is Sam. How were the girls?"

"As they always are. Quiet and attentive."

"Lilly and Jule? Are you sure that you were babysitting the right kids?" he joked.

"Seriously. They were so quiet we barely knew that they were here."

"Wow. That's _really_ hard to believe," Danny said, rubbing the back of his head, "So, you guys coming upstairs or are you staying to finish... whatever you're building?"

"We'll be right up."

"Okay, cool." Danny said, turning around and walking back upstairs.

He opened the door and he saw Sam lying on the couch with her hand over her eyes, and Julie was on the floor, playing with her little brother. But Lilly was nowhere to be seen.

"Hey, Jule?"

The little girl looked up. "Yeah, Daddy?"

"Have you seen Lil around? She was right here a minute ago."

"Oh, yeah. An old man came by and Lilly went with him. They just left."

Danny looked up at his wife. "Sam? Did you see anything?"

"Don't bother me. I'm in my soundless personal bubble. I can't hear you!"

Danny groaned. "Well, did you see what the man looked like?"

"He had green skin and glowing red eyes. He was really creepy looking. I tried to go with them but the man told me to go play with my brother. How did he know I had a baby brother?"

He slapped his hand over his eyes. "Oh, God."

"What?" little Julie asked, confused.

"Nothing. I'll be right back," Danny replied, running to the door.

Once out the door, he looked around to see if anyone was looking. Then he changed into the infamous Danny Phantom. "Plasmius, you're dead for this," Danny muttered under his breath. And he took off.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Alright, no evil cliffie here. But it's sorta a cliffie! Ah, oh well. Tune in soon to catch the next chapter of: A Beautiful Disaster: A Danny Phantom Fanfiction.**

**LOL. :D**


	12. Chapter 10

**Yup, still directing. Mostly cuz Sam hardly even _in_ this chap. Oops! You weren't supposed to know that yet. Oh, well. Carry on.**

**Disclaimer: Never did and never will own him. Or Sam. Or Plasmius, but that's beside the point.**

**Excuse my ranting and here's the next chappie of A Beautiful Disaster: A Danny Phantom Fanfiction. XD**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

For two days Danny searched for his missing daughter. Once he found Plasmius he'd beat the shit out of him for taking Lilly. But also, Plasmius was probably the only person who knew his daughter's whereabouts. If Danny killed him, then he'd probably _never_ find Lilly. This sucked.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Another few days had passed and Danny ended up in Wisconsin where, of course, Vlad was. Once the young halfa walked up to his archenemy's door, he heard a loud scream. _"If that Plasmius lays _one_ finger on my Lilly, he'll wish that he'd never been born,"_ Danny thought to himself. Besides the fact that Plasmius had already kidnaped Lil. Danny banged on the door loudly. The door opened. Standing there was an old man, about his parent's age, with a large cane. "Hello, Daniel," the man smirked.

"Cut the innocent act Plasmius. Where is she?" Danny growled.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Vlad said, closing the door on Danny.

But the young man stuck his foot between the door. "My daughter. Who you've kidnaped. Give her back or you'll be _so_ sorry."

"I'm serious! I have no idea who you're talking about. And since when do you have a daughter?"

Danny growled at his archenemy and then poked a finger at his chest. "You know _exactly_ what I'm talking about. Lilith Roxanna Fenton. My oldest daughter. My younger daughter saw you take Lilly. _Where_ the hell is _she_?!" Danny screamed.

Vlad didn't reply. He instead slammed the door on the young halfa.

"Plasmius! You better open this fucking door or else!"

"Or else, _what_?" a voice from inside asked.

"You don't wanna know," Danny replied in a low tone of voice.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

After an hour of banging on Vlad's door and using powerful ecto-blasts, he realized that the whole time, he could've just gone intangible through the door. So he did. Inside was not the same mansion as he remembered a few years back. It was still huge, but not as well put together. Danny roamed the seemingly endless hallways, looking for his daughter, or Vlad for that matter. Finally, he flew down to Plasmius's lab where, of course, Vlad was sitting. The old man sat in a huge chair, stroking his white persian.

"So I see you finally took my advice and got a cat, eh Vladdie?"

"Okay, 1. Don't call me that; and 2. SHE'S MY SISTER'S CAT!!" Vlad yelled.

"Yup, still a crazed-up frootloop," Danny said with a smirk.

"Oh, you're hilarious."

"I know. Now, back to business." Danny replied, grabbing Vlad's shirt, thus lifting him up and making a glowing fist at him. "So, you wanna tell me where Lilly is or do you wanna take this outside?"

"I don't have your fucking daughter! Jesus. Daniel, ever thought of 'anger management'?"

"Look who's talking. Ever heard of 'give-me-back-my-daughter-before-I-kill-you'?"

"Nice one. I don't have her."

Danny growled at Vlad's last statement. But as his fist neared closer to his archenemy, Danny heard a set of little feet running. "Daddy!" a voice called out.

Before Danny could turn around and see who was yelling, a figure grabbed hold of his leg. The young halfa looked down. Looking up at him was his little daughter, Lilly. "Really?" Danny asked Vlad.

"Well... I-I, uh, I. Y-you see, the thing is— Aw, forget it." Vlad stammered, then shot a powerful ghost ray at Danny.

Both Danny and Lilly were sent flying backwards. Leaving Vlad his chance to escape. He took it by going intangible and flying out of his mansion, laughing maniacally. Danny accidently changed back to his human form and was half-unconscious. "Daddy! Daddy! Wake up! Daddy!" Lilly screamed, shaking her dad's chest, trying to wake him up.

"I'm up, Lil, I'm up. God." Danny told her, rubbing his eyes as he sat up.

The little began tugging at her slowly awakening father's shirt. "C'mon, Daddy! Don't we have to go catch that guy?"

Danny transformed back to his alter-ego and picked up his daughter. "Leave him. I'll get him another day. Right now, I'm just glad that you're safe." He said, bringing her into a hug. "Promise you won't tell you're mom?"

"I'll try."

"That's my girl," Danny said, smiling and then they took off.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Yay! I _finally_ finished this chappie. _Phew_. Also, it might be a while before I get the next chappie up cuz I'm gonna be in San Diego for 2 weeks. But don't worry! There will be more evil cliffies in store! BTW, if you could be _so_ nice as to leave a review. I'd be _so_ grateful. All you have to do is click that _pretty_ little purple button! I need at least 5 reviews for the next chap to come quicker. Thank you tons! Also, anyone who reviews will get _ten_, yes ten, _ten_ virtual cookehs (LOL)!! Now, if only I can make a virtual Danny to put on my desktop. XD**

**Also, a head's up, you'll find out more about the stuff in other chapters before this in the next few chappies! LOL (I gotta stop saying that...) Anyways, happy reading!**


	13. Not An Update, Sorry

Sorry, this isn't an update. I'm sorry to tell everyone this, but A Beautiful Disaster may be discontinued. It's not because of the amount of reviews. It's because my computer crashed and now the few chapters that I had written are lost. Also, I'm way too busy to rewrite them. I _might_ start again, but maybe in May. Again, I'm sorry. And thank you to whoever had reviewed to any of my stories in the past. Good luck to everyone!


	14. Chapter 11

Hey y'all!! I _finally_ got this chappie up!! Enjoy!!

Disclaimer: You know the drill.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Danny flew Lilly into her room and laid her gently on her bed. "Thanks, Daddy," she yawned, "for everything." And like that, she was out like a lightbulb. Danny quietly turned intangible and tiptoed out of Lilly's bedroom. He heard whimpering from his youngest daughter's room, so he went to take a peek. Little Julia lay in her crib, with her arms and legs flailing around. Danny walked over to her and picked up the young infant. He held the little girl until she stopped crying. The halfa lay the girl back down and phased out of her room and into his own. He looked up to see his young, gothic wife sitting up in their bed, holding their newborn son.

"You get Lilly home okay?" Sam asked, without adverting her gaze from the baby in her arms.

"Yeah, Plasmius gave up re--- HOW DID YOU FIND OUT?!" Danny half-whispered.

Sam smirked. "You're so cute. But you're also really bad at hiding things from me, Danny," she replied, eyeing her husband.

"Oh," he said, rubbing the back of his neck. Something he always did when he was nervous.

"Mmhmm," she whispered.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

The next morning, Danny woke up to his wife wrapped around him. He kissed her on the forehead and went over to Nick's bassinet. To his surprise, the infant was missing. Danny started to panic.

"Dad? You okay?" a voice said from behind him.

Danny spun around. Lilly was standing there feeding her baby brother a bottle. Danny sighed in relief.

"Yeah," he said, putting his hand on his forehead, "_Phew_. Where's Jules?"

His daughter pointed her thumb behind her. "In her room. Sleeping, duh."

"Right, right," he replied, rubbing his eyes.

"You're losing it, Dad," Lilly said, patting her father's shoulder.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Okay, not the longest chap I had in mind. At least I got something up, okay? The next chappie I _promise_ you guys that there will be a big cliffie! That sound good? Awesome! Now, if you could be so kind as to click the _pretty_ little purple button that says "REVIEW" in the corner. That'd be so great. Thanks again!!


	15. Chapter 12

Well, here's the next chappie!

Disclaimer: Why must I always repeat myself? You guys all know that I don't own Danneh! Butch does!!

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

A week later, Danny, Sam and their kids stared at the rocket in awe. For Danny would soon be on that shuttle, heading for Mars. They wouldn't see him for at least four years from now. Sam started crying into her husband's chest. "I'm gonna miss you so much, Danny."

"I'll miss you too, Sammy. But you have to be strong, for the kids' sake. I love you, and I know that you love me too," he smiled gently.

Sam nodded and smiled back. The two lovebirds leaned in and kissed for a long time. For this would be their last chance in four years. When they parted, Danny hugged his children and wife for the last time before boarding the shuttle. And a few minutes later, Danny was onboard. Sam waved to her husband and he smiled back (total _PP_ moment!!)

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

They all watched as the shuttle began to lift up off the ground. Lilly, Julia and Nick soon headed off to wait in the car. Sam stayed in that spot, staring at the sky. She smiled, knowing that Danny did a good thing.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

After about an hour of waiting, Lilly came to get her mom to take them home. It was very silent on the way home. No one knew what to say.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

I'm so sorry this is so short!! I'm just getting back into the hang of writing chappies again, but I promise you guys that the chaps _will_ get longer!!


	16. Chapter 13

Okay, guys. This chappie is gonna be sad at the end, but that's all I'm gonna tell you for now.

Disclaimer: Still not own Danneh… Butch does.

**---**

Days went by. Then days turned into weeks; weeks turned into months. Soon, it'd have been almost a year since Danny left. She considered herself strong, but Sam couldn't help herself from crying at nigh. The young Goth would pray that her husband would come home safely and quickly. Little did she know that her oldest daughter did the same thing. But that wasn't enough. Lilly felt the need felt the need to be with her sister (Lilly knew that Anthea was dead for a while, but she didn't know that she was in their world now), but she wasn't up to trying to search for ages looking for someone who she had no idea looked like. Every night though, the girl wished that Anthea would find her.

**---**

Lilly's wish soon became a reality. When she opened her bedroom door after a hard day at school, her twin sister was sitting on the edge of her bed. Lilly was in total shock. She didn't know what to say or do; but she still ran over to Anthea and hugged her. Then the two burst into tears.

"What are you doing here?" Lilly sobbed, "I thought you were in heaven!"

"Ghost Zone," her sister answered, holding up a finger. "Also, I heard from a reliable source that you wanted to see me."

"And who was that?" Lilly asked, wiping away stray tears.

"You," Anthea answered. Lilly put her hands over her mouth. "I was wandering around the city and heard you talking last night. So I decided to listen for a little bit."

"You little sneak!" Lilly teased, "And here you are!" She hugged her twin sister again. "I missed you, An."

"I did too, Lil."

Lilly sighed. "I want to be with you more. Y'know, like normal sisters are."

"Lil, what are you implying?"

Lilly walked over to the window and looked out at the skyline. "I'm saying that I wanna become a ghost. Like you and Dad," she replied, with a few tears rolling down her cheek.

"Lilly, we're halfas, not whole ghosts."

"I know. I wanna be one too."

"I don't know…"

"Do you always have to be all philosophical on me?"

Anthea shrugged. "It's what I do."

"I see."

"Yeah…"

Silence. Then the twins heard someone burst out crying. They stared at the door and immediately knew what had happened. Their mother had been listening the whole time.

**---**

**I know, sad, right?**


	17. Chapter 14

**Heyya peeps! I'm back! Here's the newest chappie of A Beautiful Disaster:**

**Disclaimer: You should know it by now! LOL**

**---**

'I can't believe that they'd do this to me,' Sam thought, 'and my own _daughters_!' She tried to get herself together and opened Lilly's door. "Lilith Roxanna Fenton! What the hell do are you thinking?!" she screamed. To her surprise, the room was empty. "Alright, Anthea, you can cut the invisible act now." No answer. "I'm serious! Anthea Nava Tracey and Lilith Roxanna Fenton! _Get_ out here now!!" Still nothing. "G-girls?" Sam whispered. Silence. The young Goth girl was really getting worried now. "Lilly? A-An? Y-you g-g-guys in h-here?" Sam trembled. She felt a quick chill in the air. Suddenly, she heard a blood-curling scream.

**---**

"Let us go!" a voice screamed.

After that it was silent. Sam ran down to the lab to see vague shadows going into the Ghost Portal. She gathered as many Fenton weapons as she could (that she actually knew how to work). Then Sam got into the Specter Speeder that she and Danny designed. As soon as she hit the other dimension; there was no turning back.

**---**

Sam followed the muffled screaming until she came across a giant, purple football. She sighed. 'Still subtle as a flying mallet, I see,' Sam thought. She moved the blockade and barged inside.

"Ah, Miss Manson, I've been expecting you," a voice half-whispered.

A chair spun around. Vlad was sitting in it petting his cat.

"Okay, Plasmius. First off: It's _Mrs. Fenton_; and two: where the hell are my daughters?!"

"I'll tell you, but only because I _know_ you can't stop me."

Sam rolled her eyes in disgust. Vlad pressed a button, revealing the twin girls, dangling hundreds of feet in the air. One wrong move could send both the girls to their death.

**---**

**Ha-ha! Finally! A cliffie! Soon you'll find out why Vlad keeps on kidnapping Danneh's kids. Mwahahahahaha!! everyone stares at me clears throat Now then…**


	18. Chapter 15

Heyy y'all. More thrilling adventures lay ahead! LOL

Disclaimer: You know it.

First, she had to take out the mastermind. 'Hold on,' Sam said to herself. "ANTHEA!! MAKE YOURSELF AND LILLY INTANGIBLE!! YOU CAN FLY BOTH YOURSELVES DOWN HERE!!" Sam screamed.

Anthea shook her head solemnly.

"WHAT?! WHY NOT?!"

"Nice try, girl. But you're gonna have to do better than that. Right now, both of those girls are as human as Daniel's idiot father. They can't do a thing and neither can you," Vlad smirked. He laughed evilly as he pushed a button and disappeared.

Time was running out. When Sam looked back up at the girls, they weren't breathing normally. The rope tightened around them was closing in. Sam lowered the two down and tried cutting the rope. It was too thick. The two girls could stop breathing at any given moment. Sam started desperately looking through all of the weapons she brought for something that might be able to help her. All the weapons shocked Sam as she tried pulling the twins free. Finally, she came across the fixed Ghost Gauntlets that she and Danny had worked on a while back. She put them on and immediately, her hands became invisible. '_Perfect_,' Sam whispered to herself.

The goth intangibly grabbed the twins, and pulled them from the closing rope. They had been gasping for their last breaths of air. After they were pulled out, they started breathing normally. Sam held her daughters tightly, uncontrolling her tears. "Oh, girls," she cried, "I thought I was gonna lose you both all over again!"

"We'd _never_ let that happen, Mom." Anthea said, wiping away stray tears.

Sam kissed both their heads before leading them into the Specter Speeder.

When they reached their Florida home, Sam realized that she had left Julia and Nick unattended for hours. They all rushed upstairs to find the two playing with an ectoplasmic ball-like thing (like the one that Danneh used in _What You Want_ and _Shades of Gray_). "So I see you take that after your father, I'm assuming," Sam sighed.

Lilly then walked over to her sister and started hugging and tickling the infant. Sam smiled as she put her arms around Anthea,

Okay, kinda rushed, but I'm working on that! I've already got the next chapters written up so you can expect new ones every couple of days. Now, if you guys would be _so_ kind as to review this chappie, I'll be really happy! LOL. Thanks again!


	19. Chapter 16

Okay, I have to warn you guys in advance: this chappie is very creepy at the end. I scared _myself_ writing it (I started writing on the floor, and I got so freaked out after reading it that I literally _jumped_ on my bed frightened). Anyways, if you are easily scared, you might wanna skip the ending. Moving on…

Three years went by so quickly. In half a year, Danny would be coming home. Sam and the kids were so excited. Little Nick, who had no recollection of his father, was a little nervous about seeing him for the first time in years. Even though Sam was happy about her returning husband, she still smoked occasionally to ease her depression. Her twin daughters hated seeing their mom like this. They tried helping Sam, but nothing worked. Finally, enough was enough.

Lilly and Anthea eagerly watched the news each day for updates on their dad. Everything always checked out okay, but for some reason, Anthea knew that something was going to happen to her father. Lilly said that she was just being paranoid. Her sister kept insisting that something evil was coming. Sam started getting worried too. Maybe Anthea was right, and something _does_ happen to the shuttle! She quickly pushed that thought away to avoid any more drama.

Anthea wouldn't quit saying that something bad was going to happen. Everyone was fed up with her, but they couldn't just kick her out. Not just yet. They let Anthea talk and they all listened. According to An, the people on the shuttle are going to die, somebody's baby is going to be born dead, and that Danny might not come back alive. Her mother, brother and sisters stared at her in complete shock.

Everyone tried to remain calm, except that it was too hard to ignore Anthea's predictions. They all started thinking that maybe Anthea was right about this whole ordeal. Lilly quickly turned on the news. They all sighed in relief when they saw nothing about Danny's shuttle. After that news segment, the screen started flashing, then went all fuzzy. The power in the house started flickering until it completely shut off, only leaving the TV on. Nick and Julia ran into their mother's arms in such fear. Anthea sat in front of the TV like a mindless zombie. Suddenly, she turned so pale that she was whiter than the whitest white. Lilly tried to grab her twin away from the TV, but it was no use. It was like she was glued to that spot. Literally, not two seconds later, Anthea's eyes rolled back into her head and she passed out. Her head hit the floor, but she didn't seem to look like she was in any pain. The room quickly fell to a freezing temperature. "_They're coming…_" a chilling voice uttered, which appeared to be coming from a still unconscious Anthea. Lilly looked at the TV. It showed the names of the ten passengers on that rocket--- including her father's.

It was a death notice.

Scary, huh? MAJOR PLOT TWIST!!! LOL. Anyways, ABD is coming to an end soon. But there's still _plenty_ more to come! While you wait for the next chappie, could you please be nice and leave me a review? It's so simple! LOL.


	20. Chapter 17

OMG, that last chappie _really_ scared the st outta me! LOL. On with the show…!!!

Sam and the kids immediately started crying. Anthea was right. The people onboard were going to die. _Including_ their dad. Soon, the power came back on. The news anchor said that there would be a memorial service for the victims the following week. Sam couldn't bear it. Her husband had died from and explosion on the ship. He was so young, so full of life. The young woman couldn't control her crying anymore. She ran upstairs, threw herself on the bed and sobbed into her pillow.

Downstairs, Lilly was still trying to wake her sister. Julia was sitting on the couch, with her little brother in her lap, crying his eyes out. It was just too much for all of them to handle. When Anthea woke up, she no idea what was going on and why everyone was sobbing. Lilly quickly explained what had happened. Everything, what happened to their father, the shuttle, the funeral, all of it. Right then, tears came pouring out of her eyes.

A week later, Danny's family flew in from Indiana for the memorial service. Sam could tell that her mother-in-law had been crying for a long time. It must've been so hard losing their only son. During the ceremony, Sam held her children close when they cried. She, herself, had let a few tears drop, but she needed to be strong. For herself, her children, her family, and most importantly, Danny.

Julia laid a bouquet of flowers on her dad's memorial before they left. No one could stop crying. It was just so hard to believe that Danny was gone. Sam especially. It had been over seventeen years since she realized that she had loved him. Also, what made it even _more_ devastating, was that it was almost their eighth anniversary together.

No one knew what to ask Sam without making her cry. She was going through a rough patch in her life; now that Danny was gone. But everyone was willing to wait until she got better. Sam was so glad that she had so many people who cared about her.

Days went by with Sam trying millions of ways to deal with her grief. Therapy, journaling, playing piano, and just plain crying helped a lot. She tried to be strong by not letting some things out, but that didn't do much for _anyone_. Occasionally, Sam would light up, but in secrecy. She made sure that her door was locked and the kids weren't around. Except one day, she wasn't so safe.

Lilly, Michael (Lilly's "boyfriend"), and Julia walked up the steps to the Fenton's home. As soon as Julia turned the key, a huge cloud of smoke burst out of the house. The three immediately started choking and coughing. Lilly made her way inside, to find her mom sitting on the couch, taking a long drag while talking on the phone and laughing.

"MOM!!" Lilly screamed.

'Oh, shit,' Sam thought.

Dun-dun-duuuuuuun!!! Cliffie again! LOL anyway, I sorta combined two chapters because they both were really short and they kinda flowed. Anyways, stay tuned for the next chappie of: _A Beautiful Disater_. 


	21. Chapter 18

I can't remember what I wanted to say. LOL. Here's the next chappie :D

* * *

"I thought you _quit_!" Lilly screeched.

Julia had slinked off to her room and Michael was just standing there, staring at his "girlfriend" and her mother the entire time.

"It's only on occasion!" Sam shouted defensively; then butting out her cigarette.

"Same diff! You're _still_ doing it! How would you feel if An knew you were doing this? Smoking up a storm in the house! You could _at least_ go outside! You _know_ how bad my asthma is!" the girl yelled, then crossed her arms.

Sam stuck another cigarette in her mouth and lit it. She took a short drag and exhaled. "Listen to me," she pointed at her daughter. "You are the child. _I'm_ the parent. Don't tell me how to do my job." Sam said sternly.

The twelve-year-old girl didn't reply; she just stared at her mother, scared. Sam took another breath of the cigarette. She then looked down and pointed upstairs. "Go."

The two frightened pre-teens ran so quickly up the stairs, you could barely see them. The gothic woman heard the door slam and then took in another drag. She soon made her way to the dining room and took out a bottle of SKYY vodka from the wine cabinet. Sam snuffed out her barely used cigarette and threw it out. Next, she grabbed the bottle and chugged it.

* * *

It wasn't long before Sam was wasted. By that time, she was in their basement, surrounded by three empty bottles of vodka, twelve burned out cigarettes and two bottles of aspirin. She knew that this sort of thing might happen, so she took the medicine with her just in case. Except she never _did_ use it. To her, the whole room was spinning and noises were very low. Soon, there was a faint sound of a door opening, then closing. Someone was getting closer. Whoever it was, Sam wanted to just kick their ass, except she was just too tired to deal with that. The alcohol and drugs were really messing with her head now. Out of the corner of her eye, Sam saw a small girl with black hair walking toward her. "Mom!" the girl screamed. "What did you _do_?!"

Then the darkness fell over Sam's eyes.

* * *

Sorry this chappie is so short! I wanted to make it longer, except then the suspense wouldn't keep up. Please work with me here. I _promise_ you, that the next chapters will be _a lot_ longer! Alright? 


	22. Chapter 19

I'm sorry to say this, but this is the second to last chapter of _A Beautiful Disaster_. I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing this!

* * *

Sam slowly opened her eyes and blinked. _'Where am I?'_ she asked herself, looking around the room. "Ow," she held her head as she talked. "_Major_ hangover."

"Mom!" a little girl shrieked.

Sam looked up. Julia, her eight-year-old daughter, was running towards her. _'What happened that Jules was so happy to see me?'_

She leaped into her mother's arms and hugged her. _"What happened?"_ Sam whispered to her daughter.

Julia looked down and started crying. Her mom tried to calm her down by stroking her hair. _"What's wrong, Jules?"_ she whispered. "Oh, honey, shhhhhhh… It's okay, Mommy's here. Shhhhhhhhhhhh…" Sam held her daughter and began to rock her lightly.

Just then, Lilly and Anthea appeared in the doorway. _"Girls…"_ Sam said softly. The twins made their way to their mother's side and hugged her. "We're so glad that you're okay," An cooed.

"Wait!" their mom gasped.

"What?" Lilly asked.

"Where's Nick?"

"Oh, sorry. We left him in the nursery; he was getting a little too much for us to handle then." Lilly announced.

"I'll go get him," Anthea said, running out of the room. She returned a few minutes later with her little brother in her arms.

"Mommy!" Nick yelled.

When he was in his mother's arms, he wouldn't let go.

"Oh, Nicky…" Sam said to her son lovingly.

"Mommy, don't leave me like that again!" he yelled at her.

"I won't, sweetie. I won't." she chuckled, then kissed his forehead.

"I miss my mommy. The old one. The one who doesn't get me sick."

"I miss her too."

"Will she come back?"

"Yeah," Sam smiled, and looked at her children. "She will."

Slowly, little by little, Sam got help for her addictions. Of course, she had spent a few months in rehab, but by the end of her stay, she was feeling like a new woman. Her kids helped her get through this painful experience, and she was so grateful for it. She had messed up big time, and now she and her children were paying for it.

* * *

Doesn't this wanna make you go "Awwwwwwwwwwwww…"? If this is too short, I'm sorry, but I wanna save the surprise ending for you guys. Oops! You weren't supposed to know that yet! LOL That was _really_ random. XD 


	23. Chapter 20

Final chapter! Hope you like it!

* * *

Little by little, Sam had quit smoking altogether. She still drank--- but only on occasion. Her kids had always been there for her, but she was just too messed up to see it. Soon, it'd have been almost six months since she had even _thought_ of lighting up. Everyone said that they were so impressed by Sam's quick recovery. Even the goth herself, was proud of her.

* * *

Soon, it was Lilly and Anthea's thirteenth birthday. Sam actually acted human at the arty, unlike their previous ones, where she'd normally be drunk. The twins went up to their mom after everyone had left with _huge_ grins on their faces.

"Okay, girls, _what_ is up with those smiles. You're smiles are cute, but these are just kinda creepy," Sam joked.

"Mom," Anthea started, "thanks _so_ much for doing this. It means the world to me--- to both of us!"

"It was really amazing!" her sister added.

"Aw, thanks, you two," Sam replied, hugging them.

"Can it be like this _next year_?" Lilly pleaded.

Sam laughed. "Sure. It can now. And thanks, y'know--- for saving me that day. If it weren't for you, I'd be dead by now." She said smiling.

Lilly returned the smile. Then Anthea. Sam then kissed both their heads and gave them another hug.

* * *

Later that night, Sam lay in her bed, writing in her journal. Her young son was sleeping, cuddled up next to her, holding onto her waist protectively. She smiled and kissed him lightly on the head before continuing her writing. At about midnight, she heard a knock at her window. Usually, she would _never_ even think to go near the window in the dead of night. Except this time, she felt that she needed to. Sam squirmed out of Nick's tight grip and headed for the window. She drew back the curtains and floating there was her halfa. The one who had supposedly died a year ago. The one whom she had loved since the sixth grade. The one who she'd never thought she'd see again. Sam covered her mouth in total shock.

"Hiya, Sam. You gonna open the window?" he asked.

She longed to hear his voice again. The goth opened the window and helped him inside. The two stared at each other for a minute before Sam jumped on Danny and kissed him hard. _'Wow, never thought I'd be able to do that again,'_ she thought to herself.

'_Wow. Still as amazing as ever,'_ he thought to himself.

Danny held his wife as tears began falling from her eyes. "Sammy, no… Don't cry. I'm here…"

"I know. That's why I'm crying. I love you too much to lose you," Sam said in between tears.

"I love you too, Sammy." He kissed her again. "I'd probably _die_ if I ever lost you."

"Don't ever leave me again."

"I won't, honey. I promise."

Danny kissed her once more as tears rolled down her face.

* * *

Well, I hope you guys liked the ending. This is one of the hardest stories I've _ever_ written. Also, (I've been writing this _everywhere_) _When Darkness Turns To Light_ may be hitting bookstores later this year. I know, cool right? The title may be different though. I'll tell you guys more info as I get them. OMG, this is so cool:D 


	24. SURPRISE!

Surprise, Surprise! That _wasn't_ the end! Here's a little something extra!

* * *

"Danny, what happened out there?" Sam asked, taking her husband's hand.

"What do you mean? The accident?" Sam nodded. "Well, it wasn't anything really I---"

"What do you mean, 'nothing really'? You almost _died_!"

"But I didn't, did I?"

"No."

"Then can I continue?"

"Sure."

"Okay. Well, it really all started when we started our journey back to Earth."

"And?"

"If you let me talk, I'll tell you."

"_Fine_." she said, sorta laughing.

"Yeah, so we were about maybe halfway there when something hit our shuttle." Sam was now covering her mouth. "We didn't think it was anything, so we kept going. Soon, another hit came. Then another. Suddenly, all power shut down. We were now helplessly floating in space."

"Oh, my God."

"So _I_ was the brave one who volunteered to venture outside to see what had happened, since we didn't have any power. After I got out of the ship, I _immediately_ saw someone firing at our shuttle. Guess who?"

"Plasmius?"

"Who else?"

"That guy has been trying to ruin our lives _ever_ since we got married!"

"Well, I think that he's _still_ trying to get me to come be with him. Me and my mom, anyway."

"Does he _ever_ quit?"

"Nope." Danny chuckled.

"So then what happened?"

"Well, I started firing back. Then it got into this _huge_ fistfight, and then he just _flew away_?"

"'Flew away'? You _sure_ that was Vlad?"

"Positive. Assuming that he gave up, I went back into the shuttle. Everyone else who was on my crew was trying to fix the ship."

"You should've followed him."

"And left everyone helpless?"

"I don't know. I just don't like where this is going."

"I know. It was horrible."

Sam placed her hand on Danny's. "Tell me."

"Alright. So, we got _some_ power back, and we decided to call in and try and get some help. As we were doing this, we were hit by apparently Vlad again, and this time, the whole _shuttle_ exploded. I had tried to make everyone intangible, except they were all too busy panicking and running around. I was the only one to survive the explosion."

"So why were you gone for so long if you _survived_ that whole thing?"

"Well, as I flew out of the burning ship, I was hit by a piece of the shuttle, which knocked me out unconscious."

"But wait, weren't you intangible when you flew out?"

He sighed. "No. I had stopped my intangibility for a _second_. Worst mistake of my life."

"Oh, honey!" Sam wrapped her arms around her husband. "It wasn't your fault. Don't blame yourself, blame Plasmius for all of this."

"I know it was his fault. Anyway, after that hit on the head, I was basically in a coma."

"But now you're here."

"Yeah, and I'm glad to be back." He kissed his wife gently again.

* * *

Did you guys like that? Answer a lot of questions? Also, I wrote a third book, but I don't know if you guys are up for it. Here's a bit from the first chapter:

"Why did you tell him I was dead?" Danny asked furiously.

"I didn't know what else to do! You were gone and I didn't want him to go look for someone who wasn't alive anymore!" Sam yelled through her tears.

"But I _wasn't_ dead, was I?"

"No…"

"Then what was your motive for telling our son that his father, had died many years ago?"

"I don't know. Can we just leave it at that?"

"No. We can't."

What do you guys think? Too dramatic? IDK, but now, the whole story is like a soap opera. It really does sound like one! LOL

* * *

Also, I'd like to thank everyone who'd favorited this story or put it on the alert list.

**Favorited:**

Amber-Phantom

Aurora of the Light

DP-Back2fyooture

FredandGeorgetwinsoftheC.O.C.A

Katie Phantom-x

Mirianda

PhantomGirl101

Robin's Bitch

The-Writing-Princess

demond dancer

growabrain

jezebellerd15

kpfan72491

lar lindor

lynn138

surfchik

**Alert List:**

Amber-Phantom

Aurora of the Light

DP-Back2fyooture

Dani-Colephin

DarkMoon1301

Flash Wonder Cat

FredandGeorgetwinsoftheC.O.C.A

Invader Johnny

Rider911

Robin's Bitch

Shadow Guardian of the Gate

ShieldMaid4JC

blade-king

bubbles888

dAnnYsGiRl777

inufan-308

kpfan72491

lynn138

phantomschica

surfchik

that-girl-who-likes-dolphins


End file.
